


The Dragon's Den

by drabbletale



Series: Yandere Drabbletale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Delusional Edge, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Edgepuff, Fontcest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Red plays little to no part in this story, UF!Pap/UT!Pap, UT!Sans/UT!Pap, Yandere Edge, Yandere Papyrus, no real dragons sorry haha, self loathing sans, specifically, will have smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: He found him in Hotland, surrounded by four monsters, one of whom had the audacity to touch his pet! There was no point in hiding his true nature any more. Everything was out in the open now, his soul was laid bare.Papyrus had caught a glimpse and thought ‘No. I can’t do this.’--Yandere Edge traps Papyrus in Underfell, telling him that he'll never see his brother again, unless he learns to be 'good'.





	1. Cat's outta the bag

He found out.

And gentle soul that he is, he couldn’t bear to stay. He knows too much now of what Edge really is, what he  _made_  him into.

When Edge found the note, he started to run to the labs where his brother’s other-worldly contraption was taking from him the sweetest gift it could have given. He ran until his body ached and his joints creaked, hoping beyond all hope that he would get there before Papyrus managed to jump back to his own universe.

He found him in Hotland, surrounded by four monsters, one of whom had the audacity to touch  _his_  pet! There was no point in hiding his true nature any more. Everything was out in the open now, his soul was laid bare.

Papyrus had caught a glimpse and thought ‘ _No. I can’t do this_.’

His soul burned ruby as he dealt with the monsters surrounding Papyrus with the sharpest bone attacks he could muster. He might have, any other day, taken his time in tearing apart those who should know better than to harass a skeleton… But he couldn’t risk his double escaping amidst the struggle.

The monsters burst into a cloud of dust and Papyrus shrieked, body tensing up, shaking. Though he was facing away from Edge, he could tell that Papyrus wiping tears from his face. “P-Please… Don’t kill me…”

Edge blinked, taken aback. He approached his other in a few confident strides, running his fingers soothingly down the other’s spine. “I would never hurt you, precious.” This did nothing to calm the other, who had buried his face in both of his slender hands. “Unlike you.” He bit out, making Papyrus curl away from him just a bit more. “This is how you were going to leave me? A note and then just disappearing? After everything we’ve been through, everything I’ve  _done for you_.” Papyrus was still shaking in his hands and Edge felt the prickly sharpness of irritation overwhelm him. “I’ve never hurt you!”

“I-I know… I-I…”

The pretty deep orange turtleneck that Papyrus wore was now covered in dust. Same with his black leggings and boots and it made Edge’s heart twinge with the slightest bit of guilt.

 _No. This wasn’t his fault_!

“No… No I’m not okay with this! My brother was right about you! You… You lied to me… About everything.” Papyrus jerked away from him and Edge gasped, grabbing his arm and yanking him back close again. “Let me go! I want to go home!” He sobbed, only half struggling in the other’s iron grip. “Please…”

“Come home. Now. Let’s talk about this and if y-…”

“There’s nothing to talk about! You promised… You promised you were going to do better… you pr-…” Papyrus continued to try and pull away from Edge, but he wouldn’t have it. With one swift punch to the side of his skull, Papyrus crumbled to his knees, unconscious, but held up by Edge. He shifted him back into one arm and used the other arm to pick up his legs. His double was tall, but being all bones made him rather light, especially to someone with as much training as Edge.

The walk home was quick, despite how exhausted he was now feeling. Papyrus hadn’t woken up or even moved much. He tried to ignore the distinct warm trickle of red that was leaking out of a crack in Papyrus’ skull now. He couldn’t risk him going home and his brother breaking off their connection, destroying the machine and refusing him his heart’s desire.

No, he wouldn’t let Papyrus leave.

xXxXx

Papyrus couldn’t move, not his arms or legs or even his magic. He was immobile, helpless. The panic of the situation before he had been knocked out was still in his mind when he woke up. He was on Edge’s bed, he could tell by the feel of the large quilt placed over him and the four pillows surrounding him. And oh stars, his head huuuuuurt.

His mind flashed to his brother, who would be waiting for him back in their Universe. A hit to the skull like this would be more than enough to dust Sans. The thought only increased his panic as he tried and failed to move his body. Stop. Think. He stopped trying to move or summon his magic and tried to focus.

It didn’t feel like he was bound by anything, he was lying on his back with his hands on his sides and his legs stretched out. But the only thing that he could feel on his bones were his clothes and the blankets over him. As he forced himself to calm down, he could hear the quiet crackle of magic around him.

So he was being magically immobilized, by whatever dark magic the Fell universe version of himself was capable of. He couldn’t think of anything in his universe that would even remotely do something so… completely tying down. Sans was better at magic than he was though and it was possible that Edge had asked Red to do this. If he could move, he’d be trembling.

He took a deep breath and looked around as well as he could without turning his head. The room was dark, but there was a sliver of light coming from underneath the door that lit up the wall around him a bit. Finding he was able to close his eyes, he tried to focus himself to be calm again.

What would Sans do?

The thought made his soul beat out painfully and he couldn’t resist the urge to whine. He wanted his brother more than ever. Why did he ever think it was a good idea to come here? Sans had warned him… told him…

He hoped beyond all hope that his big brother wouldn’t come here, as it was almost certain he would be killed.

But stars, he’d give anything just to see Sans’ face, the gentle curves of his cheeks, his not too sharp teeth and stupid, but harmless, puns.

Papyrus started to cry, but gasped as the room was bathed in light.

“Are you awake, pet? I heard you weeping, does your head hurt?” It was Edge’s rougher voice that he heard and the panic from earlier resurged. Nothing was going to help calm him down with his double right there. Edge was at the side of the bed in moments, one hand gently resting on his chest and one tenderly tracing the part of his skull that  _hurt hurt hurt_. He whimpered, but couldn’t move away from the touch.

Vibrations had started in his chest, overtaking his soul and causing a lethargic haze to overtake his fear. This was it! The magic that made it impossible for him to move. The longer Edge traced the space over his soul, the more dreamy Papyrus’ mind became. It was even hard to think now.

“Feel better?” Papyrus didn’t reply, couldn’t reply. Edge seemed pleased by this and leaned over the side of the bed to place a light kiss between Papyrus’ eye sockets. “I had no desire to injure you, darling, but you were being unreasonable.” As he spoke, he continued to stroke the fuzzy feeling into Papyrus’ soul. It was hard to understand what he was saying. He was only vaguely aware that their teeth were pressed together as Edge whispered to him.  “Now we’ll have the opportunity to speak without you running off. Do not fear, the Great and Terrible… Edge would never harm you. I only want to talk.”

Papyrus used all his will power to speak, his voice coming out far quieter than he was used to. But it was better than not being able to speak at all. “Let me go, I just wanna go home… I want my brother.”

Edge was taken aback by this, either by the fact that he was able to speak at all or what he said. Perhaps both.

The Fell skeleton stood up straight and flipped his scarf over his shoulder. “You really are an ungrateful little dear, aren’t you? I did everything to protect you from this universe and your own and still you try and leave me? Why?”

“S-Sans… Home…” Papyrus sniffled, the full effect of the magic he had just been re-dosed with taking over his ability to speak. “You… kill people… You still…” Every word was a struggle, but Edge allowed him to try, crossing his arms and glaring down at the vulnerable skeleton unable to move from his bed. “You told me… you were better.”

“And I am better!” Edge bit out, “When I’m around you, I am less violent, I swear less. Hell, I’m even nicer to… to Red. ‘Fell’ isn’t just a state of mind, pet. It’s in my bones, my marrow… it’s tainted the magic of my brother and I to the point of it being red. The fact that I’ve held out for you is a shock, really. You should be grateful that I’ve tried so hard.”

“It’s not okay to kill! There’s always another way… Y-you killed the monsters… that were helping me…”

“Helping take you away from me!” Edge’s voice was a constant growl now, it was clear he was only getting more irritated, but Papyrus refused to give in so easily. “One of them dared to touch you,  **my**  pet!”

It suddenly hit Papyrus that ‘pet’ wasn’t just a cute name like ‘honey’ or ‘sweetheart’.

Edge meant that Papyrus was his PET.

His  _kept and owned_  pet.

“I want my brother…”

“Oh for fucks sake, I heard you the first time! You’re not going back to Undertale until you learn to be good to me and stop talking about this… this idea that you can just walk away from what you started. How can you be so resentful?! We are Papyrus! And Papyrus doesn’t just give up because something seems difficult. Not even relationships!”

The gentler Papyrus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was true that he wanted to help Edge, but he thought he had already accomplished that. The LOVE of Edge terrified him and knowing that his EXP was still steadily increasing was a scary thought. He wanted to be at home with his lvl 1 friends, his lazy brother and cooking spaghetti with Undyne.

But if the only way to see his brother again was to help Edge stop being ‘Terrible’, then he was going to have to play along.

He allowed the image of his brother sleeping on the couch, safe from harm and relaxed, flash in his mind before he opened his eyes again. “I-I’ll… I’ll be good…”

Edge blinked, taken aback a little by the sudden change of heart. “So you are still mine, then? You won’t try and run off?”

“N-no… I am… nnh… I am the G-Great Papyrus! I… I won’t give up… on you…” Edge grinned at his reply, taking one of his hands into his own. “I still believe in you… you can do better than this, I know you can...” His voice getting soft again, the fuzzy magic overtaking his mind as Edge touched him.

“Very good, pet. Now go back to sleep. We will talk more when you wake up.” Another stroke on Papyrus’ skull and he was out cold, but tucked in tight to his bed away from home.


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge gets Papyrus a 'gift'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, because that's just how it ended up being cut up... The next chapter is longer.

Edge had put his pet back to sleep and tucked the quilt around him again, stroking his skull and leaning forward for one last little peck on his teeth. He whispered a goodbye and quickly left the room, locking it behind him.

The drowsiness Papyrus was feeling was only a side effect of a powerful healing spell he used for his brother’s anxiety. But it wasn’t a side effect that lasted very long and if he was really unlucky, it would stop working on his pet very soon.

He needed to be quick.

There were no shortcuts that he knew to get Hotland fast and he didn’t trust the River Person to both get him there without trouble, but also not to ask questions and tell people who had no business hearing his affairs.

So again, he ran. He had already called Alphys and asked for a stronger version of his brother’s collar. One without spikes, preferably black with a silver buckle that locked.

She had stopped questioning him when he said he would ‘owe her one’. The promise was good enough to get him just about anything he wanted in the Underground.

Through Waterfall, he ran. Not stopping to say hello, though he did flip off someone who called out to him. It wasn’t his brother, Undyne or the King, so they had no business speaking to him in the first place.

He kept his pace at a jog and under the guise of ‘training’ no one seemed to think twice about the skeleton running through the entire Underground for a second day in a row.

There was no time to worry about what other people though, but there was also no time to wear himself out. Papyrus was innocent enough, but he was also strong and when he felt he needed to, he could kick ass. Edge was certain, as they were the same person, he could overtake his less trained double. But with the risk of killing him, it was too dangerous.

By the time he arrived at the labs, Alphys was standing outside, collar in hand. She had no expression on her face, but held out the leather band for him to take. He did, bringing it close to his face to examine. It was black with a large silver lock, just as he had asked.

He hadn’t anticipated being able to see the magic over it, glowing red and orange in and out of visibility. The shapes didn’t make much sense to him, but made him nervous to look at. Luckily, it was on the inside of the band. If he saw it at all, it would be as a soft light around his pets beautiful, unscarred neck.

“It’s magic, written in Hands. I didn’t want anyone else getting a hold of the exact… uh… specifications, you know?”

Edge traced the outer rim of the collar and nodded. “If you need me, text, don’t call.”

“Y-yeah. You aren’t uh… This isn’t for Sans, right? I don’t think it would be good for-”

“It’s not.”

Alphys seemed to perk up a little at this. “Well good! Here, Undyne wanted me to give you this, said you might appreciate it.” She handed over a packet of white powder, immediately identifiable by its grain size and the way it shimmered rainbow when held under the light. A heat drug. He grinned at her and nodded.

“You weren’t going to give this to me to use on Sans, eh?”

Alphys scratched the back of her neck. “I-I… well…”

“It’s not for him.” With that, he started back towards Snowdin, now with a little more pep in his step.

 

xXxXx

 

Papyrus was awake by the time he got home, but he was still weak. The handle to the door of his room was being jiggled, but no real force was being taken to opening it. So he still couldn’t use magic then.

Good.

Edge opened the door quickly and Papyrus fell to the ground, turning onto his back with a groan. The Fell skeleton leaned over and straddled the other, who gasped and pushed his hand against Edge’s chest in a weak attempt to get him away.

“I-I-I promised to be g-good. Please… No more…”

Edge didn’t reply, though he wasn’t going to bother with the anxiety magic again. He didn’t want his precious little pet working up too much of a resistance to it just yet. Just in case the collar didn’t work as well as promised. After all, Papyrus had a strong resistance to magic as it was and was quick to adapt to new situations.

He unbuckled the collar and wrapped it around Papyrus’ neck, his other whimpering as he did so. As the magic took effect on him, his pet covered his face with his arms. From his shaking breath and trembling body, Edge could tell that he was trying not to cry. The hot burn of arousal sent trembles down his spine and into his pelvis, but he held back. He still had the powder and he could spin the heat to his benefit. Make Papyrus think it was his own desires that kept him bound to Edge.

When the collar was secure, Edge took his pet’s arms in his hands and pulled them away from the tear streaked face they covered. “Come on, precious. I’ll make you dinner.” He leaned forward with his conjured tongue and licked a hot tear from the edge of Papyrus’ socket before it could fall. “I’m _starving_.”


	3. Dinner

Papyrus swore he’d never eat spaghetti again.

He was certain that it was only this _repulsive_ flavor because everything in the Fell universe was Terrible and Not Good, but he knew it was close enough that he’d be reminded of this moment for the rest of his life.

He pictured his brother at home, eating his spaghetti and looking up at him with those precious white eye lights, clear admiration written over his expression as they would talk through dinner. Cuddling on the couch after clean up to watch MTT’s newest show, his brother falling asleep on his shoulder near immediately.

Papyrus’ soul ached to see his brother, to hold him and to mingle their magic together, getting lost in who was who until…

Until his brother remembered that they were _brothers_ and Papyrus would have to suffer in silence as Sans went to Grillby’s.

He put a large forkful of spaghetti in his mouth and swallowed quickly, finishing off his plate. Edge wasn’t eating with him, hadn’t eaten anything at all. He was sitting across the table from him, hands folded together in front of his salacious grin.

They had been happy together. Papyrus felt as though he was doing something good, by helping the taller Fell brother. And it distracted from the pain he felt when his Sans separated their souls every night. He had felt protected and strong, like his love had mattered.

Edge offered him another plate of spaghetti, but Papyrus declined.

His double didn’t seem bothered by the rejection at all, whistling as he started to clear the table for them.

Red had gone to bed the moment he had come home, ignoring the desperate looks that Papyrus tried to send his way. Perhaps Edge had warned him about the collar before he had arrived.

Edge circled around Papyrus when he was done, pulling him into a hug from behind. He kept his hands on the table, eyes staring straight forward and silent as Edge nuzzled into the collar. He swallowed hard as a conjured tongue teased at his spine. “So beautiful, my precious little pet. Don’t worry about a thing, you’re safe with me.” His hands moved from Papyrus’ chest down to his pants, rubbing at his iliac crests.

Papyrus moaned softly, but also tensed, face scrunched up and turned away from Edge. “I-I’m tired now…” He said softly. Edge froze, but only for a moment, before backing away from him.

“Let’s go to _bed_ then.”

Papyrus looked up at him, worry etched into his features.

“We can go now or later, your choice.” When no reply came from the sitting skeleton, Edge added, “We could watch a little TV if you like.” He smiled in what must have been an attempt to be disarming, but with his jagged teeth, Papyrus only felt his nerves prickle a little more.

“Is there something other than scary movies on?” His _life_ was a scary movie now and without his brother to calm him, he didn’t need more to agitate his anxieties. He had never been like this before… So nervous and terrified.

He wanted Sans, but he knew better than to ask Edge again. That was not the way he was going to manage to get home.

Edge could tell that Papyrus had gotten lost in his thoughts and decided against TV. “You said you’re tired, stand up now.” He looped his fingers underneath the collar and lifted his pet to his feet. “Follow me.”

The collar made it so he couldn’t fight, didn’t have the strength to summon more than a small bone or walk for more than a few minutes. He was exhausted, but only because his magic was being repressed. He followed behind Edge as he was led up the stairs and to the bedroom.

 --

Edge had left Papyrus alone to change into a t-shirt for the night. He hadn’t bothered giving him pants, the t-shirt was long enough to protect his sense of ‘dignity’. They had been intimate before this had all happened and as soon as the powder he had snuck into dinner had activated within him, they would be intimate again.

It would only be a matter of time now.

Edge was good at waiting when he needed to be.

Papyrus was facing towards the wall on the mattress, curled into a ball and breathing as evenly as he could manage. It hadn’t fooled Edge, Papyrus tended to moan and wiggle a little when he first fell asleep. He’d play the game though. He snuck into the bed, lifting the blanket just enough that he could get in behind him. As soon as he was under the covers, he pulled Papyrus close to him, pressing their bodies as close together as they could go while clothed. Papyrus’ hands remained clasped together between his cheek and the pillow, so Edge had full access to the full expanse of his body.

He wasn’t going to try and fuck him tonight though, there would be enough of that when his pet was in heat. No, he needed to play up the cuddling, remind Papyrus why they had gotten together in the first place.

Who could resist him? Not even himself.

He held back his magic as he wrapped one arm around Papyrus’ waist, his other arm resting on the pillow above the other skeleton’s head. He moved his hand to trace gentle circles over Papyrus’ sternum, using his cheek to cuddle against the back of his skull.

“I love you, pet.” He whispered as quiet as he possibly could, but as close to Papyrus as he could possibly get. It wouldn’t have woken him if he had been sleeping, but he wasn’t. “So very, very much. I know you’re scared right now. It’s okay, I am too. Everything’s going to be okay, as long as we are together. When you’ve proved yourself to me, we can go and tell your brother that we’re getting married, okay? This little break away will have been nothing and he will understand that it’s all been a big misunderstanding. I love you. I don’t say these words lightly, you know. You do this to me… You drive me mad with your perfection, you’ve consumed my heart and soul.”

He sighed and closed his eyes. Papyrus hadn’t moved or made any sort of indication that he was hearing Edge at all.

That was fine, he didn’t need to reply, only hear. It was scary and almost dangerous that Papyrus had found him out, but… perhaps it was better this way. He wouldn’t need to hide any more and the gentler skeleton would learn to live in a world that he truly knew. No more of his brother underestimating Papyrus and coddling him, hiding him from the real world, how things really were. Sure, the Undertale universe was pretty and considerably calmer than UnderFell, but that didn’t change the fact that Asgore had murdered 6 human children and Undyne was ready to help him continue with it.

No, their worlds were different, but at their core, at the very base of all things, they were the same. Papyrus needed to learn this and when he did, he’d be just as happy to stay here with Edge, than to go back. Maybe more so, knowing how his rotten brother lied to him so often.

He had no real intention of letting Papyrus go back, Sans would never approve and one of them would have to move to the other’s universe to make sure their soul-bond didn’t kill them. He sure as hell wasn’t moving to Undertale and he wasn’t about to let Sans live with his brother again. Those days were officially over.

This had been the best thing for their relationship, even if it was going to be a difficult while before Papyrus was calm with him again.

His hand went up to play with the edge of the collar as he drifted off to sleep, the feeling of his pet pressed firmly against him.

 


	4. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting very close to the end now! I think just two chapters more maybe... and then maybe an epilogue if I feel up to it? If this chapter seems rushed, that's because it is. I have writer's block and I just wanted to get it out. :o
> 
> WARNINGS: Slight NSFW in this chapter. It's a little explicit, but it's not super intense? Dub-con though.

Papyrus woke up sweating magic like he never had before. He was still weak, but there was a fire that had started within him, a deep ache that could only mean one thing.

He was very much in heat. Edge was still asleep behind him, with his hand tossed over Papyrus’ waist. While his double was not the bed partner that he so desperately ached for, he knew Edge would be the only one available to him. _‘If I make him believe we are happy together, he’ll let me go back to Sans… This is the only reason why I can be okay with this.’_

It was okay to let Edge help him through his heat if it meant he’d soon be with his brother again.

Papyrus reached up to the sleeping Edge’s hand, guiding it down beneath Red’s large t-shirt he had borrowed to sleep in. He rutted against the hand, desire building in his belly fast as he panted, pressing three of the other skeleton’s fingers inside of him with shaking hands, moaning at the self-inflicted intrusion. It wasn’t long before he felt the fingers start to move of their own accord, curling inside of him and fucking him as fast as they could at the angle they were at.

His back arched and he moaned louder than he had intended. Edge chuckled behind him as he continued to rock against the fingers, desperate for more, but not willing to let the wrist he had a vice grip on go. “Please… o-oh yes… I need… I need more… E-Edge…”

The other skeleton bit into his shoulder blade and the brief flare of pain gave way to the pleasure of an intense orgasm. His hand flew from holding Edge’s wrist, to trying to grab his shoulder, neck, skull, anything as he thrashed, teeth gritted tightly together. He groaned as he clenched around the now four fingers that were stretching him around them.

He came down trembling, breathing heavy. Before he could even process what was happening, he was flipped onto his front and Edge was pulling his hips in the air.

Papyrus had very little time before he was being fucked into the mattress, Edges hips hitting his hard with every thrust. He came again before long, clenching the pillow in front of him and thinking as hard as he could about his brother.

\--

When the heat was finally over, he had slept nearly an entire day away. He dreamt of his Sans, tucked into his side, magic a low hum, just trusting him to be near, to protect him at his most vulnerable. When he awoke, his soul ached, dripping burning magic onto the clean sheets that Edge had put on…. at some point while he was sleeping?

He reached up to touch his tear-streaked face, wanting nothing more than to be in his own bed again.

Edge was nowhere to be found, not in his room, the kitchen or the bathroom. Nowhere near outside.

Papyrus had been left to his own devices.

Even the Great (but not at all Terrible) Papyrus couldn’t believe that Edge already decided to trust him, leaving him to walk around as he wanted.

He shouldn’t agitate Edge by trying to run off again. Besides, where would he even go?

But his soul was calling him back to Hotland, a strange feeling indeed. It was as though the bond he had with his brother was acting up, screaming out. Perhaps it was his still-lingering heat or the dreams he couldn't stop himself from having... At any rate, Edge wasn't here, he was unmonitored and his soul was telling him to run, so he followed. If there was even a slight chance that this was the way home… he had to try.

Papyrus quickly ran back up the stairs to change into a pair of Edge’s jeans and a black button up that he had never actually seen his double wear.

His soul was determined to make this work, so he didn’t cry or ache when he decided to leave the last remnants of his battle body tucked into Edge’s closet. He took a pair of black boots, struggling to knot them before giving up and throwing them aside for a pair of deep red sneakers that were already tied.

How he wished Sans were here.

Carefully, he opened the door to his room and saw that the house was still empty. He nearly flew down the stairs, putting on his best Edge-Scowl as he bolted out of the house, running too fast (he hoped) that people would be able to identify him as anyone other than his double. He thought he looked the part.

It worked, through Snowdin and Waterfall, no one so much as looked his way, despite running at top speed as he made his way through the UnderFell Underground. By the time he reached Hotland, he needed to stop to rest, breath a little. The area was empty of monsters and he didn’t think much of it as he was just grateful to be able to let the burning between his legs subside. Edge had not been gentle, but had satisfied his heat much faster than Papyrus had expected. Usually his heats took a week, week and a half,  if he could steal his brother’s hoodie to ‘help’ him.

It made him wonder how much help his brother would be during a strong heat.

The prickle of desire washed through him again and he opened his eye sockets, blaming the heat on the lava and not his over active imagination.

That was when he saw the light show at the far end of Hotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a light show.


	5. A Dead Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Papyrus arrive in time to help Sans?

With Frisk to defend him, Sans knew they couldn’t lose. All it took was sneaking into UnderFell while this version of Alphys was sleeping, slipping through the portal as quiet as they could. Frisk had Chara’s knife drawn close.

On the other side of the portal, their version of Alphys sat at her computer, cut off from speaking to them, but somehow able to watch through a button on Frisk’s shirt. They just needed to find Papyrus and get him back to the labs before their three-hour limit was up and the deadlock that Edge had put on the portal machine was reactivated, destroying their way home.

Frisk found a save point outside of the labs. Just in time, too.

Edge had already found them. He stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead towards the elevators, arms crossed and looking extremely irritated.

Frisk took a step in-front of Sans, knife pointedly drawn.

Sans spoke first. “heh, now don’t get all hot-headed, kid. i’m sure our friend here didn’t _mean_ to lock us out. edge… where is my brother? it’s been a couple of weeks and…”

“Did you really think you could activate the portal without me noticing? Leave. NOW.” Edge conjured several sharpened bones, one clutched in his clawed hands as he glared down at the intruders. “He’s fucking **mine** and I’m tired of you taking him back. Just take a deep breath and turn around, you cheap copy of a brother.” Edge was snarling, a broken and pointed bone clutched in his fist as he towered over the other two. “Don’t make me kill you.”

Frisk didn’t flinch, they looked as determined as ever. Almost… too ready to fight. Sans set a hand on their shoulder and pulled them back a little. They looked over at him, concern written on their brow. “ ‘s alright kiddo. i can protect myself.”

“If that’s how you want to play, then so be it. Prepare to die. I’ll be hailed as a hero for collecting the last human soul. Then my darling pet and I will live on the surface together.” Edge seemed to get distracted by his thoughts. “We’ll get a home and have children. He’ll be protected and happy and _mine_.”

Sans activated his battle magic and before Edge could react, Frisk ran forward and struck him hard with the knife, cutting his HP in half from the get go. He screamed and stumbled backwards as they retreated to stand by Sans’ side once more. Edge fell to his knees, still clutching the bone in his hand as he panted.

“Very… clever… You wretched, rotten _abomination_! I’ll have your head on a pike… right after I choke you with his dust!” Several red bones flew through the air, straight towards Sans. He teleported and Frisk jumped out of the way, scowling until Sans was in their line of sight again. “Fucking. Sit. Still!!” He shot more bones at the two friends, attacks becoming faster and faster.

Frisk could only dodge so much, but their HP was completely restored by a bag of popato chisps Alphys had given them. Edge howled and sent a well-timed attack straight through Frisk’s leg. They screamed, but didn’t falter. Knife at the ready, they nearly charged Edge again.

Sans held them back once more. “hold on kiddo, let me try again.” He turned to Edge, speaking calmly. But Frisk could tell his patience was running thin. “listen buddy, i get that you’re in love with my brother. he’s pretty cool, it’s hard to resist.” Edge growled, forced to listen to him, by the rules of Sans’ battle magic. “but you can’t take him from his universe. especially for one as **_repulsive_** as this.”

Frisk raised an eyebrow at Sans’, but didn’t make to move.

“I can protect him. I am ENOUGH for him. He deserves the best and _I am_ the best. You’re pathetic, you know that? Leaving him to suffer as you go and get drunk off your ass. If you loved him properly, he wouldn’t have come here at all!!”

The words seemed to have a profound effect on Sans, who had no reply other than to close his eyes. Just as Frisk thought that they might have to be the next to act in the battle, Sans’ eyes opened and his eye lights were replaced by one glowing blue eye, sparking with yellow magic as a Blaster appeared and hit the unsuspecting Edge with everything it had.

Frisk remembered this part well. The thought that Sans had just taken a single HP. Edge looked shocked, then victorious. But it only lasted a second as his HP started to drain on its own. When it was over, he would only have one.

They wondered if Edge had thought to bring a healing item, or if he had been so confident in his ability to defeat Sans that he didn’t think it would take anything more than a bone to end him.

Sans and Frisk dodged every sharpened bone thrown their way.

When the attack ended, Sans shrugged and lifted his hands in the air. “last chance. please, just give me my brother back and we’ll leave you and your universe alone.”

Edge was panting, bleeding marrow from the knife wound through his chest and looking as though he had been set on fire. They were only a few moves in and he was already nearly defeated? Frisk almost felt bad. Apparently, the Fell brother was more bark than bite. Well, he was a Papyrus after all.

The sharp Papyrus double shook his head, lifting his hand to flip them off, before it fell back to his side. “Go fuck yourself.” He growled, his voice exhausted already, as a red tear trailed down his cheek to mix with the marrow on his chest. “One of two things are going to happen here. Either you kill me and my darling sees that your LV has gone up or you fuck right back off to your own universe and let me keep my pet, where he’ll truly be cared for and _loved_.”

It was the last straw, Sans summoned a circle of blasters, but the delay in their attack gave Edge the time he needed to dodge their attacks, in much the same way Chara had. Frisk’s heart dropped and the second it was their turn to attack again, they bolted forward. Stopped when a bone hit exactly the same spot on their leg, breaking it quickly. They screamed and fell back onto their butt, grabbing their leg and looking up just in time to see Edge send a bone through Sans’ back.

The small skeleton fell to his knees, looking up to Edge as he trembled, on his last bits of life. “p-please… don’t h-hurt…. my brother…. he’s… all i… have…”

Sans’ dusted and before Frisk could reset, a splitting scream sent a jolt of terror down their spine.

They turned to see Papyrus, their Papyrus, wearing Edge’s clothing, run up to his brother’s dust, clawing at it as though he’d find Sans hidden within it.

Frisk held off the reset, just for a minute, to see what would happen. It was very Flowey of them, but… Sans had never been killed _first_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap.
> 
> (Frisk isn't evil just... curious.)
> 
> I seriously need to get around to my other stories, so this one miiiiiiiight be delayed now? For a while?
> 
> Comments make me happy though? ;u; Thanks for reading this far!)

**Author's Note:**

> This WILL have multiple chapters, if people are interested enough.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! My username is drabbletale there too! :)


End file.
